Mystery Gumball Theater 3000 episode 1 the DVD
by Agent BM
Summary: Nicole's new boss sends her and her family into space for an experiment, to see how many episodes they can watch before they go insane. How will there lives be now that they're in space? This is a pilot episode so please be nice
1. intro

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**I don't own the amazing world of Gumball**

**The story is about Nicole's new boss sends her and her family into space for an experiment, mainly just to get rid of them. They have to watch any Gumball episode that gets sent to them. Think of this like mst3k but with Gumball characters, enjoy.**

In the not too distant future, next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not too different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic institute, just polishing switches to pay her way

She did her job well with a good ol face, but her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst ever made

They'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor their minds

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball theater 3000


	2. welcome to the show

**Ch. 2**

"Hello everyone, my name is Nicole Watterson, and welcome to the satellite of love, and this is my family" said Nicole as she pointed to her family

"These are my kids Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Say hi to everyone kids" said Nicole

"Hello" said the kids

Nicole pointed to her husband and said "And this is my husband, Richard"

"Hi everyone" said Richard

"You're probably wondering what we're doing up in space, we're here because my boss hates us. If I see him again down on Earth, I'm going to hurt him so badly that he'll never walk again" said Nicole starting to get angry

"I heard that Nicole" said her boss through the video phone

"Good morning Dr. Grant, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said about you" said Nicole starting to feel a little nervous

"I hope not" said DG "So are you ready for your experiment?"

(DG stands for Dr. Grant, it's much shorter to write)

"Let's just get this over with" said Nicole

"Before we begin, I'm going to discuss the rules to you, if you don't watch the show, I'll administer electric shocks to your seats" said DG "and if you refuse to go into the theater, I'll remove the air from every part of the ship except the theater"

"That sounds a little harsh, don't you think?" asked Anais

"That's kind of the idea, the episode you'll be watching today is the DVD, I hope you hate it as much as I hate you all" said DG

The alarms went off all over the ship

"We have movie sign" shouted the family as they rushed into the theater

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please review and no flames or harsh reviews. **


	3. scene 1

**CH. 3**

**Note: the characters in the theater talking will be bold; the ones in the show they'll be watching will not be bolded. Enjoy**

The intro to the show started playing while the Wattersons got into their seats

"**I can't believe we have to watch stuff that happened a while ago" said Anais**

"**I wonder how they got clips of our life anyway" said Darwin**

"**I don't know, but it feels creepy that we've been being watched" said Richard**

"Gumball, don't forget to take that DVD back today or we'll get a fine" asked Nicole

"Pfft, can't you do it? You're the one with the car" said Gumball

"**Gumball's right mom, you are" said Anais**

"I wasn't the one who watched alligators on a train 72 times" said Nicole

"But technically you rented it with your money" said Gumball

"The money I have to go and earn to feed you kids" said Nicole starting to get angry

"The kids you decided to have" said Gumball

Nicole was so angry she punched a hole through the door

"**That really wasn't the right thing to say Gumball" said Darwin**

"**But it's true" said Gumball**

**Nicole tore a piece of the armrest on her seat because she was angry at what Gumball said**

"Yep, no problem mom, I'll take it back" said Gumball starting to feel scared

"Very kind of you honey, and don't forget to put on some pants, bye bye" said Nicole as she walked upstairs

Gumball walked into the kitchen

"Darwin have you seen that DVD anywhere I—DARWIN, what are you doing" yelled Gumball

"I'm using the Pizza cutter" said Darwin

"**Darwin, that didn't look anything like the pizza cutter" said Nicole**

"**I didn't know, I'm a fish, I don't have a big memory" said Darwin**

"**I'm just glad that whole experience is over now" said Gumball**

"That's not the pizza cutter that's the DVD! Aw, give me that" yelled Gumball as he snatched the dvd back

"Oh man you really have to be careful with these things Darwin, the slightest scratch and they're ruined forever" said Gumball as he tried to clean the DVD with a sponge

"Uh, Gumball" said Darwin

"Hup hup hup, I am fed up with your carelessness Darwin. This disc utilizes laser technology, you have to treat it with respect" said Gumball

"You're using the wrong side of a scrubby sponge" said Darwin

Gumball looked at the disc and saw that he scratched it completely

"**So that's how you ruined the DVD" said Nicole**

"**No, that wasn't it Mrs. Mom" said Darwin**

"**Then how did you ruin it?" asked Nicole**

"**You're about to find out" said Gumball**

Gumball realized what he did and screamed. He accidentally threw it in the garbage disposal and it got shredded

"**Is that how you two ruined it?" asked Nicole**

**Yes mom" said Gumball and Darwin feeling guilty**

"No! No!" screamed Gumball as he broke down in tears "What are we gonna do?" asked Gumball

"Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom?" asked Darwin

"Don't be silly. I've got a much better idea" said Gumball

**That's the end of scene 1. It took me about an hour to write it so I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you next time**


	4. scene 2

Ch. 4

[Scene cuts to The Laser Video Rental Store. Gumball puts a cardboard DVD with the movie's name on it in the DVD case]

Gumball: There. You can make anything with cardboard and no one will notice the difference.

Darwin: Really? It looks kind of obvious.

"**Darwin's right Gumball, that does look kind of obvious" said Richard**

"**It seemed like a good idea at the time" said Gumball**

Gumball: Eh, you say that, but I lost my trousers three weeks ago, and still, no one's noticed. [Starts walking away very awkwardly in the stiff cardboard pants]

Darwin: Everyone's noticed that walk, though.

Gumball: Really?

"**So that's why you were walking like that, I thought you just broke your leg or something" said Anais**

Darwin: You look like you went to the bathroom in a spacesuit.

[Cuts back to the Wattersons' house, Gumball is sitting on the couch watching TV. Darwin runs in, holding a red envelope]

Darwin: Dude, it's a letter from Laser Video!

Gumball: Ah, so what? Put it with the others.

[A small pile of letters is shown behind the couch]

"**You had all those letters and you didn't tell me or your father" said Nicole**

"**They didn't seem important at the time" said Gumball**

Darwin: No, this one's red! It means urgent!

Gumball: Red envelope or red writing?

Darwin: [looks at the envelope closely] Red writing on red envelope. It's really hard to read actually. [Opens the envelope, reading the note inside] It says we have to pay twenty-five dollars for the DVD!

Gumball: Aahh! What are we gonna do?!

Darwin: Face the consequences of our actions and tell Mom?

Gumball: No, no, no, no, no. Just give me a little time to think.

"**Telling me would have been the right thing to do Gumball" said Nicole**

"**But I was scared to tell you" said Gumball**

"**Sweetie, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. No matter how bad it is" said Nicole**

"**Thanks mom" said Gumball**


	5. scene 3

Ch. 5

[Scene cuts outside a convenience store, where Gumball and Darwin are begging with a cardboard hat]

Darwin: It took you two days to think of this?

"**2 days of thinking and that's the best you can do, begging off the streets" said Anais**

"**Don't judge me, it was a brilliant plan" said Gumball**

"**No it wasn't" said Anais**

"**Yes it was" said Gumball**

"**No it wasn't" said Anais**

"**Yes it was" said Gumball**

"**Kids, could you please stop arguing and watch the show?" asked Nicole**

"**Sorry mom" said Gumball and Anais**

Gumball: Less complaining, more begging. How much have we got anyway?

Darwin: [rifles through the change in their hat] Like, three dollars?

Gumball: Great! Twenty-two more and we can pay for the DVD. Now pinch me, we get more when it looks like I'm crying. [Darwin pinches his arm, causing him to tear up]

Otter Hobo: The reason you guys are on the streets is to pay a DVD fine?

Gumball: Yeah, I know, it's crazy, right? People don't understand how hard our life is.

"**Your life if is hard because you make it hard" said Richard**

[The Otter Hobo reaches down, switching the places of the hats]

Gumball: Hey!

[When Gumball tries to take their money back, the hobo starts grunting. Everytime his hand moves towards the hat, the hobo growls. Darwin starts making a beat, and then they all turn it into rap music. An old antlered-man passes by and drops money into the boys' hat]

Gumball and Darwin: Yay! [The Otter Hobo swipes the money and walks into the store] But...huh...

Darwin: That guy stole our cash!

Gumball: [sighs] Well, Darwin, sometimes in life you have to realize that there are less fortunate people than ourselves. He needs that money more than we do.

Otter Hobo: WOOHOO! I WON! I spent your money on a scratch card, and now I'm a millionaire!

Gumball: That's great! So, can we have our four dollars back?

Otter Hobo: Oh...uh...sorry, guys. I don't have anything in change. [Walks away, the sound of lots of change jingling in his coat. Gumball sighs]

"**He said he didn't have change even if he did, rich people are jerks" said Darwin**

Machine: You have 8 new messages.

Larry (on the machine): Hi, Laser Video here... [Darwin skips the message] Hello, it's Laser Video... [skip] You need to bring back...[skip] You need...[skip]...to bring...[skip]...the film...[skip]...back to the shop. [skip] Ha ha, I knew you were trying to skip my messages.

"**I wonder how he knew we were skipping his messages?" asked Gumball**

Darwin: Gumball, I think we need to get a job.

Gumball: [looking through the newspaper] Mmm, can you cook?

Darwin: No.

Gumball: Can you drive?

Darwin: No.

Gumball: Can you speak Chinese?

Darwin: [speaking in a long Chinese dialect, subtitles] No.

"**You can't speak Chinese, that sounded like Chinese to me" said Anais**

"**I said Chinese was a difficult language but I only know some Chinese words" said Darwin**

Gumball: Can you provide inspirational leadership to a court team of 30 people covering both national/international markets?

"**Gumball, even I don't know what that means, and I'm the smartest one here" said Anais**

Darwin: Mmm, no.

Gumball: Wait! How about this one? "Looking for a person with no skills or training to serve as a scientific subject for the cosmetics industry."

Darwin: What does that mean?

Gumball: It means they'll put make-up on us and see if it looks nice.

Darwin: [gasp] Kind of like modeling?

Gumball: Yeah.

Darwin: I'd always thought I make a good model.

Gumball: What makes you think that?

Darwin: High cheekbones.

Gumball: There are bones in there? [Pushes his hand into Darwin's cheek. It goes in a long way before it hits something] Oh ha, there are.

"**Your bones must be really deep in your face son" said Richard**

"**They are" said Darwin**


	6. scene 4

Ch. 6

[Cut to the cosmetics building, Gumball and Darwin answer questions to a Cupcake Woman]

Cupcake Woman: Are you boys 18?

Gumball: Uhh...does it count that I've been both 8 and 10?

"**I don't really think that counts" said Richard**

Cupcake Woman: [sighs] I suppose so. Now step into the make-up booth.

Voice: Please relax. Look at the red dot, and pout.

[Gumball and Darwin do as the machine says. Makeup is then thrown on their faces. It comes on neatly for Darwin, but Gumball screams as the makeup hits him, and he falls to the floor.]

Darwin: [admires himself in the mirror] Hey, that's not bad. Looking good. [screams as he sees Gumball] What happened to you?!

"**Wow Gumball, you looked uglier than your baby pictures" said Anais**

"**I thought we said we wouldn't mention that anymore" said Gumball**

Gumball: [his face is badly swollen] I think I'm allergic. [sucks his tongue] How come you look so good? [sucks his tongue]

Darwin: I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with my perfect skin.

Gumball: I think I'm gonna get this off. [wipes his face with a wipe, causing both the makeup and his eye to smear] What happened? Why am I looking at the floor?

"**Now you look even uglier than before" said Darwin**

Cupcake Woman: Okay boys. How did the test go-? [screams as she sees Gumball]


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

[Cuts back to the Wattersons' house]

Gumball: I can't believe she only gave us five bucks. It costs more than that to get home on the bus. [struggles to open the door, because there is now a huge pile of letters in front of it] Huh? Oh, man! More letters from Laser Video! Oh, we're in so much trouble! We have to hide these before Mom gets home! [The phone suddenly rings, and Gumball goes to answer it] Yes?

Nicole: Honey, are you in trouble? Because my mother senses are tingling. I can smell trouble.

Gumball: Trouble? [chuckles nervously] No, we're fine. Absolutely no trouble here, bye.

Nicole: Are you lying?

Gumball: [laughs] No, of course not.

Nicole: Right, you're lying. I'm coming home now.

Gumball: Mom's on her way home. Now.

Darwin: [gasps] What should we do?! Should we tell the truth and face the consenquences of our actions?!

Gumball: What is it with you with trying to be honest all the time?! No, we need to copy Alligators on a Train. I know. I'm gonna download it.

"**Gumball, I can't believe you even thought about downloading that movie. Don't you know that pirating movies is stealing" said Nicole**

"**Yes mom, I know" said Gumball**

Darwin: [gasp] GUMBALL! You wouldn't steal a car, you wouldn't steal a woman's purse, you wouldn't steal a cell phone! PIRACY IS STEALING!

Gumball: I know. I'm- I'm so sorry.

Darwin: Anyway, I got a better idea.

Gumball: [quickly] Is it stupid, desperate and very unlikely to get us out of this mess?

Darwin: [quickly] Yes.

Gumball: [quickly] Is it humiliating?

Darwin: [quickly] If we get it wrong.

Gumball: [quickly] Are we likely to get it wrong?

Darwin: [quickly] Possibly.

Gumball: [quickly] In the time it's taking me to ask these questions, could you have just told me what it is?

Darwin: [quickly] Technically.

Gumball: [quickly] Can we get on with it then?

Darwin: [quickly] Yeah, we better.

[Cuts to the front of the house, where Nicole's car pulls up]

Nicole: [walks towards the house, but stops after passing the mailbox, and sniffs, like a dog picking up a trail. The trail leads her to the mailbox, which dumps letters at her feet as she opens it. She picks one up and reads it] I knew it. You are in so much TROUBLE!

[Gumball and Darwin are putting a DVD into the Laser Video case when they hear Nicole]

Gumball: We need to get to Laser Video before Mom kicks our butt!

[Gumball and Darwin race out the back door, with Nicole right behind]

Nicole: What did you do this time?!

Gumball: [gasps]

Nicole: STOP! RIGHT! THERE!

Gumball: QUICK! [Grunts and pulls Darwin over the fence]

Nicole: [easily jumping the fence] WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM YOUR MOTHER!

[Gumball and Darwin run through a yard, knocking over an umbrella, a table, and a lawn recliner. Nicole vaults up the umbrella, leaps off it, grinds across the table edge on the grill cover, then flips through the air, slides down the chair, and lands perfectly on her feet]

Nicole: UGH!

Gumball and Darwin: Whoa.

"**whoa mom, where did you learn to do stuff like that?" asked Darwin**

"**It's a long story" said Nicole**

[Gumball and Darwin run through Mr. Fitzgerald's back yard, crossing the pool by jumping on Mr. Fitzgerald and his inflatable raft. Nicole crosses by jumping off Penny's sister's head. Gumball and Darwin then land on a trampoline in the next yard, with Nicole coming right down at them like a pouncing tiger]

Gumball and Darwin: Aah!

[Gumball and Darwin manage to bounce away, taking the trampoline with them, resulting in Nicole face-planting into the dirt.]

Gumball: Mom, are you okay?

Nicole: [muffled] You're in so much trouble.

Gumball: What was that?

Nicole: [lifts her head] YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

[The boys scream, then resume running. They jump over another fence, only to find themselves confronted by an angry dog. They edge around the fence, but Gumball notices the stake holding the dog's rope coming loose]

Gumball: QUICK!

[Gumball and Darwin escape through a loose plank on the other side of the fence, as the pursuing dog smacks into it, and keeps barking. Nicole enters the yard from the other side, and the dog turns its attention to her. The boys stop running when they hear Nicole's scream]

Darwin: Gumball, we have to help Mom!

Gumball: I don't know. Maybe she'll be okay. [chuckles nervously]

Darwin: [angry] GUMBALL! There's a monstrous creature attacking our mother! We have to face the consequences of our actions and HELP HER OUT!

Gumball: Yes. I'm- I'm sorry. You're right. [suddenly the barking stops] Wait a minute. Why has it gone quiet?

[there's a brief moment of tension as they watch the fence. Then suddenly, Nicole bursts through the fence, riding the dog]

Gumball and Darwin: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

[A top view is shown of several more yards being crashed through]

Nicole: STOP RIGHT NOW!

Gumball: AAH!

"**How did you even tame that dog anyway?" asked Gumball**

"**I know a lot of things" said Nicole**

[Gumball and Darwin separate, and Nicole and the dog continue crashing through, leaving a long line of fence holes in their wake until they collide with a brick wall. Gumball and Darwin look at each other a moment, then run off]

[Scene cuts to Laser Video. Gumball and Darwin race inside]

Gumball: Stop the letters! Stop the letters!

Larry: [looks up from a newspaper] Huh. The Wattersons, it's about time you'd show up. I assume you have my money?

Gumball: Better than that, Larry, we got the DVD.

Larry: I hope you don't mind if I make sure it's real. Last time, it was a piece of cardboard.

Gumball: Huh. Go for it.

[Gumball and Darwin wink at each other. Larry loads the DVD into a DVD Player. The screen cuts through static to an obviously homemade version of the movie. Darwin's hands are seen holding a cardboard sign with "Alligators on a Train" written in crayon]

"**By the looks of this, this movie is going to be bad" said Anais**

Darwin: Alligators on a Train. [The movie cuts to Darwin, wearing a fake mustache, standing in front of a cardboard alligator and a cardboard train "background." The backyard fence is visible through the train "windows"] OH, NO! This alligator is on this train! [Darwin is shown "fighting" the "alligator" for a while, then he wipes the sweat off his brow, before saying his next line. The alligator, however, is still in the background.] Thank goodness we got all the alligators off this train.

[The scene then changes to the backyard, where the sun is setting. Gumball and Darwin are standing with their backs to the camera, their arms hugging themselves]

Gumball: [feminine voice] Thank you so much for saving us from all the alligators on this train. [kissy noises]

[The movie then shows a list of "credits," almost all of which are credited to Gumball, Darwin and "cardboard"]

Gumball: Doo-doo-doo. Alligators off this train. [Humming] Alligators off this train. [Humming] Alligators on a Train!

"**Wow, that movie sucked worse than transmorphers or Bigfoot did" said Anais**

Larry: [turns to Gumball and Darwin, in an unimpressed tone] This had better be a joke.

Gumball: Aw, man. What gave it away?

"**Gumball, I think the whole movie gave it away" said Richard**

Larry: Dude, it's five seconds long and every name in the credits is one of you two.

Darwin: [whispering] I told you we should've put some other people on the credits.

Gumball: [whispering] What, and let them have all the glory?

Larry: Well, there's no way I can accept this. You need to give me the real DVD, NOW!

Gumball and Darwin: [gasp] We can't! We used it to cut a pizza, and then we scratched it with the wrong side of the scrubby sponge, and then we threw it in the waste disposal! Please don't tell our mom!

Nicole: [is right behind them now] I already know. [Gumball and Darwin scream] How much is the DVD, Larry?

"**How did you get there?" asked Gumball**

Larry: Twenty-five dollars.

Nicole: WHAT!? You made me leave work and chase you through the neighborhood on a dog for twenty-five dollars?!

Gumball: But... but we were scared to tell you.

Nicole: Aw silly, there's nothing you can do that will ever stop me loving you. Come here. [They hug] Now, let me pay for that.

Gumball: See Darwin, you should ALWAYS tell the truth and face the consequences of your actions. [Darwin looks surprised, then punches Gumball in the arm] OW!

**That's what I've been telling you the whole time" said Darwin**

Nicole: Come on, let's go home, you little troublemakers.

Larry: [stopping them] Uh, just a minute, there's also the lateness fee.

Nicole: Oh, yes of course. How much is it please?

Larry: Let me see. Three months and three days late. That will be seven-hundred dollars.

Nicole: [chuckles] You see boys, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions. And sometimes you just [suddenly grabs Gumball's hand] RUN!

Larry: Hey, hey, HEY!

[The episode ends with a freeze frame of Nicole, Gumball, and Darwin running from Larry]

"**Well, I'm glad that episode's over" said Richard**

"**Yeah, me too" said Darwin**

"**Come on, DG is expecting us now" said Nicole**

**As the credits played the family left the theater and went back up to the bridge of the ship**

"so, what did you think of your episode?" asked DG

"It was alright, it wasn't my favorite but it was alright" said Anais

"Well don't think this is the end Wattersons, you still have many more episodes to watch" said DG

"And we'll be ready for them" said Richard

"Until next time Wattersons" said DG

**That's the end of episode 1 of mystery gumball theater, I hope you enjoyed it. Join me next time as they watch the painting. Please review and no flames or harsh reviews**


End file.
